Blowout
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Sequel to 'Your Promise'- "Look up, yeah." And Sasori looked up just in time to see the beautiful display of fireworks. "It's exactly like you, Deidara." Deidara grinned. "Happy Birthday, Sasori!" - SasoDei. One-shot. AU.


A little birdie told me November 8th was to be Sasori-chan's birthday. So thank you little bird (You know who you are. :D). And here's the sequel! I wasn't supposed to put it up so soon, as to having no idea what it would be, but then the insight that Sasori-chan's birthday was so near! So here's the 'fic. It's AU (Alternate unvise--All Human) and a one-shot, by the way.

Thank you to **_Come Back To Me _**for giving me the idea of having a sequel where Sasori would be the one in a dress. And seriously, I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to put up a sequel! Anyways. Here is _Blowout, featuring the whole (akatsuki in AU) gang! _

An adanced Happy Birthday, Sasori-chan! Long live the adorable chibi-chan!

**Disclaimer: **Let's do a check list! Plot box : checked. Characters box : Unchecked. Anime box : Unchecked. There you go! I do not own the anime and characters. Sadly.

**Blowout **

"_Happy Birthday, Deidara." And then Sasori pressed his lips on Deidara's and the night was complete. Kissing under the stars, how cliché. Sasori was an artist. And it's now time for his birthday._

_--_

Sasori didn't bother getting up. He kept his eyes closed and brought a feather pillow to his head. Why Deidara was so loud in the morning—for the two of them live together, Sasori has to endure the daily morning routine the blond makes up—he had no faintest clue what so ever. It would probably be another yoga session where he stands up and balances on his head. Sasori did not empathize, but he had to get out of bed, much to his distaste, pick Deidara up from the floor, brush him off and then go back to bed.

Sasori was obviously not a morning person. And the fact that Deidara kept starting his mornings with crazy antics of his own did not put him in a good mood. Not always, anyway. His mood would pick up after lunch and then it would be much more obvious that he is an afternoon person.

"Chibi-chan!" Deidara called from the halls, knowing that Sasori would be awake already. Like it or not, Deidara was Sasori's personal alarm clock. Ignoring the wracking noise and annoying things the blond keeps doing over and over every single morning, Sasori feels grateful because Deidara has saved him time. More or less.

Sasori did not stir. He just kept his place on the (large. Very large) bed, the pillow still on his face, trying to block out the noise the idiot of a blond was making outside. It was a failure. Just like every other morning when he did that, he could never block out Deidara. Not even if he wanted to, and right now, he very much wanted to because the shining sun just wanted him to open his eyes.

"Sasori!" Deidara called again, assuming that Sasori had slipped back into the, 'don't-you-ever-call-me-that-again-or-else-i-will-kill-you' stage. There was pacing outside of the room. Sasori could hear it all too very well because suddenly the (large, as in very large) house was quiet. Deidara made a sound, and 'hmm'd' to himself.

Sasori didn't like it when Deidara was quiet. Either he was planning on doing something he'll forever be embarrassed or he was doing something so stupid the whole world would explode. Both would not suffice if Deidara were to be quiet. Something bad was going to happen. Sasori could feel every nerve ending in his body throbbing slightly already. Yeah. Something was wrong, or something was going to go wrong. And fast. Very fast judging by Deidara's sudden outburst into the room, one arm raised and the other holding a silver tray filled with food.

Sasori threw the pillow on reflex, wanting to hit Deidara square in the face. Luck was not with him for when he opened his eyes, Deidara was clearly not covered with feathers. He shook his head and as Sasori propped himself up by his elbows, he noticed the way Deidara's hair was up. It was up in a high ponytail which was then clipped into a messy bun. His bangs framed his face, his blue eyes glistening in the sun.

Sasori blinked. Deidara never casually tied his hair back, not since a few odd months ago on his birthday...

Birthday. _Birthday. BIRTHDAY! _How could he forget his own birthday? Deidara's hair tied up in a messy bun holding a platter of food, for breakfast, and that all too knowing devious grin on his face. It all clicked then. It was his birthday. Not Deidara's, but his own.

Deidara huffed at the blank expression Sasori gave him—for it was the next expression that came into his face when he figured out what day it was—and then knelt down to get the pillow the other threw. "Oh come on, Sasori. You could at least act your age, yeah." Deidara said, flicking the pillow back to its original owner.

Sasori still didn't move. How was he supposed to act when he was eighteen? He did not look like an eighteen year old teenage boy. He looked like a short, prim and proper fifteen year old who was spoiled by his parents. Which was true. Sasori was spoiled, hence the big room, hence the large house he lives with along with his... boyfriend. His annoying, unbearable and adorable boyfriend.

"...Sasori, yeah? Are you okay?" Deidara asked, concern evident in his tone. He moved to put the tray on the desk just left of the room and then sat down beside Sasori, his hands clamped over the shorter boy's own.

"Sasori?" Deidara was frantic now. Sasori never went into shock. And if this was more than going into shock, like a really bad thing, then Deidara would kill himself for not calling for an ambulance directly. He now drew his hand to Sasori's cheek, catching his empty brown eyed stare.

Sasori now shook his head. Deidara brought his hand down, but twined his fingers with Sasori's. Sasori looked at him now, blank comprehension on his face.

"Umm...Happy birthday, yeah?" Deidara said as Sasori nodded, albeit a bit absent minded, and plopped back down to the bed. He didn't let go of Deidara's hand, he just stared at the ceiling for a while. Deidara new Sasori was now in deep thought and then reached over for the table and managed to grab a muffin. He offered it to Sasori who took it, again, a bit absent minded. Sasori handed the muffin back to Deidara. A teensy weensy bite mark could now be seen on the far edge. Deidara sighed.

He knew he was being hard when Sasori had forced him into a dress on his birthday a few months ago, but he never knew (okay, he did. But not really _this stubborn.) _Sasori was a very stubborn young man.

Sasori blinked and then completely turned to Deidara, he sat cross legged on his bed, and then started to trace random designs on Deidara's face using his finger. Again, the action was absent minded and he did it unconsciously.

Yeah, Sasori knew the day was going to go bad fast and Deidara would only anticipate on how much fun everything would be.

--

"See? You look pretty, yeah." Deidara said playfully. He draped his hands on Sasori's chest and then stood behind him. He rested his chin on Sasori's neck, bending down a bit.

"I now empathize, Deidara." Sasori said in a dead pan. He looked away from the mirror then and stared at the floor. He didn't like birthday's. His birthday to be exact, and he didn't like parties. Something much more he did not like was being in a dress while in said party, and the part just has to be his birthday.

"Well, too late for that, yeah! This is payback for what you got me into on _my _birthday, yeah!" Deidara said, jerking his chin up and then straightening up.

"Oh? Did I force you into a dress and then throw a party for your birthday?" Sasori said coolly. Deidara shrugged.

"Did I force you to walk around town in a dress?" Deidara retorted just as coolly. Sasori scowled at him and Deidara scowled back.

"Well. Stuck it up, chibi-chan and look cute." Deidara grinned, spinning Sasori around and holding him at arm's length. "On second thought, you're already cute." Sasori turned away but just pulled Deidara down.

Deidara's arms wound around his neck and Sasori's own snaked around his waist. "You're in big trouble tomorrow morning." Sasori threatened, breaking the kiss for a while. Deidara grinned and then closed the distance.

--

"Sasori-san!" A cheery, dark haired boy shouted from the other side of the gates. Sasori put on the speaker and sighed. Deidara shoved him away and pressed the necessary keys to get the gates opened. Once they were open, a slick black car drove up their driveway and parked itself in front of the front door.

"Sweet place." A rougher voice said. It came from the other car. A silver Mercedes. "The midget is crazily loaded." He murmured once more, shutting the door to the car. A whistle was heard then and it came from a pale haired man with a weird tint of pink to his eyes.

"Fucking awesome place," He said, putting a hand on his hip. The taller man from before glared at him. "Now why didn't I decide to move into this place again?" he feigned sadness and shook his head. "Oh yes, cause I fucking live with a god damn money whore who won't even spend a dime for my conveniences! Geez. Fuck you, Kakuzu. Cheapo." The white haired man—albino—practically growled.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu snapped at him as he reached the doors. Just as he was about to take a step closer towards the large doors, the black car almost rammed into him. "Tobi..." He said shaking his head. "Why are _you_ driving?"

"Because Itachi can't see well during the dark." Tobi said cheerily as if nothing bothered him. He jumped out from his seat—the driver's side—and then scurried to open Itachi's door.

"Wow. The god damn heir's a fucking blind bat." Hidan sneered. Itachi threw him a pointed glare and said nothing. But it was clear that he was not blind. He just could not see well in the dark.

Tobi and Itachi walked to the doors. Tobi's dark brown hair becoming ebony because of the night and Itachi's growing more jet black. They both had dark onyx eyes and both were slightly pale. Cousins, as they call themselves.

Before Itachi could open the door, not so much as knock or ring the door bell, it swung open and the crazed blond greeted them with a huge grin. Tobi nearly glomped him and Deidara shrugged the annoying Uchiha off him.

"Deidara." Itachi greeted curtly. Deidara grinned. Time had not changed Itachi's impassiveness.

"Itachi, yeah." Deidara nodded, much more enthusiastic than the latter. "...And Tobi." Tobi perked up and did a mock salute. Deidara smacked him on the head. "Idiot." He mumbled. Tobi laughed nervously and then scampered into the mansion where—thankfully—Itachi could see properly again.

"She-male!" Hidan greeted with a smirk. Deidara glared at him pointedly, and instead of getting into an argument with him, he turned to Kakuzu. "And where is Sasori?" Kakuzu pointed out dryly. Deidara snickered and then nodded for him to get inside. Kakuzu shrugged past him, feeling at home.

The others—just Hidan and Tobi—were sprawled on the couch whilst Itachi sat on one of the single chairs. Deidara looked outside but saw no other car. He didn't see a bright red car anywhere, which meant Pein and Konan were not coming. Along with Zetsu.

"Pein and Konan will be late." Kakuzu said as Deidara shut the door. The blond perked up and then practically skipped out the room.

"Everything's outside, yeah. I'm just gonna go get Sasori." He grinned as Hidan bolted up for the glass doors leading to the gardens, where there would be food. Tobi followed soon after and Itachi walked at a calm pace. Kakuzu followed after the other three.

Deidara sprinted up the large stair case and then practically blew open Sasori's doors. He grinned when he saw Sasori looking out the window. Face blank and mouth turned down on the corners. He didn't like what he saw outside. Deidara jumped and then got him in a hug from behind. He, too, looked out the window and saw their friends outside.

Hidan was chasing Tobi around with what he hoped was a bread knife and Itachi was looking at the sky, squinting his eyes as if the sun hurt him—there was no sun to start with. It was just his eye problem—and Kakuzu was flipping through a magazine while chugging down a can of soda.

Deidara started to drag Sasori out the room. The latter just let himself be drag. He had changed his expression, changed into a blank and impassive looking face. His angelic face that put angels to shame held no emotion. He showed nothing of dislike to what he wore—a crazy red dress with white frills and puffed sleeves—or any like to that matter. He showed no emotion. His lidded gaze looked at everything like it was all a bore; his brown eyes blank as well.

Deidara turned and hugged him. Sasori was just limp and unmoving. The former chuckled and then pecked him quickly on the cheeks and started to run down the stairs, his hand gripping Sasori's tightly.

_Let the torture begin, _Sasori would like to say, but being the man of high pride, honour and much dignity that he was, did not. He just let Deidara drag him all the way down, not even stumbling. The blond had (surprisingly) good balance.

--

"Happy Birthday, Sasori—"Tobi gawked at Sasori and the roars of laughter could now be heard. Kisame had joined the scene—arriving seconds before the pair had—and was holding his ground not to roll on the ground. Hidan was not doing well. He fell to the ground two second after seeing Sasori, Kakuzu disguised his laugh with a cough and Itachi reflect Sasori's once calm and impassive face.

Deidara shrugged at their guffawing and looked at Sasori who had turn slight red. He patted his head, messing up that already messy scarlet red hair and then grinned widely. "Happy Birthday, Sasori!"

Sasori nodded stiffly and got dragged by Deidara again to the center of the garden.

"Sasori-chan!" Hidan yelled, adding the suffix for his own pleasure and for Sasori's annoyance. "You look..." He stopped there and started to laugh hysterically again. Kakuzu had to elbow him in the gut to make him stop. What was now escaping his lips were low chuckles. Kisame was coughing, trying to cover up his just-as-crazy laughter.

"Everybody look up, yeah!" Deidara ordered, pointing to the skies. Tobi looked up at once, Kisame and Hidan's heads snapped up at the same time, Kakuzu looked up, and Itachi seemed to glare at the dark sky. If Deidara was making fun of his eye sight problems, then Deidara would be burning tomorrow. Much to Sasori's dislike.

Before everything else could start, faint footsteps could be heard from behind and all their heads snapped back—it was a wonder why it didn't break—at the three new arrivals. Pein was looking at them sceptically, his ginger hair darkened by the low light, a pierced brow raised. Konan looked dignified, her thin and pale hands folded in front of her stomach. Zetsu spread into a grin.

Hidan shuddered. He never liked the way Zetsu's color turned...green. Or how his personality changes often. It was just plain creepy. He bit his tongue, and then looked at Deidara.

"Sorry for being late," Zetsu apologized, his grin growing devious.

"A happy birthday to you, Sasori-san," Konan said primly. Sasori nodded at this.

"It seems that we are not too late for the main festivities. What were you all doing staring at the sky?" Pein asked frankly, all eyes fell on Deidara. The blond shrugged and broke into one of his sheepish grins.

"Just look up, yeah! You too, Pein!" He looked down and saw that Sasori was looking at the ground. Deidara lifted his chin up and forced him to look at the black sky.

"Kissing under the stars? How cliché," Deidara whispered the exact lines he had said a few months ago. It was low enough for only the two of them to hear. Sasori shrugged, yet his expression softened. "Now look up." Deidara said and Sasori looked up just in time to see beautiful fireworks.

"Now that's blowing up shit." Hidan said, putting a hand on his waist again as he looked up at the spectacular fireworks. Kisame nodded and Tobi made a gasping sound (Itachi would've slapped him, but actually, didn't.) Itachi, too, could see the fireworks clearly, to some extent anyway.

Pein and Konan looked up. Their fingers were intertwined and Konan now clung to Pein as the man's hand held her waist securely.

Hidan looked over his shoulder and grinned at Kakuzu, a manic expression. Kakuzu nodded back, he did not offer a smile, instead, his eyes just softened. Hidan looked back up at the sky, dropping the (bread) knife to the ground. Tobi had clapped his hands but Sasori was too drawn in on the display.

"Happy birthday, Sasori." Deidara said, looking down. His sparkling blue eyes did not lock gazes with a dead brown; instead, it locked gazes with a smoldering brown gaze. Sasori smiled faintly.

Deidara lifted the redhead's chin up and Sasori smiled angelically—a smile that can make the Botticelli angel cry—and tilted his head to the side. "Fireworks. It's exactly like you, Deidara."

"Really? I thought it was a bit... cliché." Deidara grinned and Sasori shrugged.

"It is a bit cliché..." he murmured. Before he could finish, Deidara was already kissing him softly.

"Happy birthday..." Deidara repeated. "...I love you," He whispered to Sasori. The redhead's smile became more genuine and their lips were too busy to even talk again.


End file.
